


No Filter

by ShadowofEckhart



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Gay, I just want my Good Boy to be happy, I'm so bad at writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofEckhart/pseuds/ShadowofEckhart
Summary: Ryuji's never been good at filtering himself. Luckily for him, Akira doesn't seem to mind.





	No Filter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random drabble fluff and feeling that I tossed onto a page. Might add a Part 2, but for now, here's some garbo that I didn't even proofread.

Ryuji never really thought too much about what he said. Words just appeared in his head and they just as quickly came out through his mouth. It was one of his less impressive qualities and it got him into trouble more times than not, but at least it meant that he was honest. So when Ryuji saw Akira under the glow of the setting afternoon sun after a long training session, he couldn’t help himself.

“You look really pretty,” the compliment came out naturally and without hesitation. It was only after a brief moment of thought that Ryuji fully processed what he had just said. The blonde’s eyes widened and his face flushed as he quickly averted his eyes from Akira’s curious look. “Y-you know, for a guy.”

“Thanks.” Akira smiled softly, not pointing out his friend’s obvious embarrassment or the fact that he just got his appearance complimented by another guy. It wasn’t like he had said anything too weird, he just told Akira what he was thinking at the time and that was a perfectly normal thing for two best friends to do.

“You’re really pretty as well,” Akira said. That statement made the former track star pause. Him, pretty? In what world? Not that Ryuji lacked confidence in his appearance, but ‘pretty’ was probably one of the last words he would use to describe himself. Ryuji always saw himself as more or a cool, macho, or even dashing kind of guy. He was not pretty, or at least not as pretty as Akira.

“You’re joking, right?” Ryuji chuckled awkwardly. Akira just shrugged and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck with his left hand; the same way he would after getting praised post-battle in Mementos or a Palace. Cute.

“We should get going,” Akira said. Ryuji pouted a bit when Akira didn’t answer his question and instead just looked at the time. It wasn’t summer anymore so the sky was starting to get dark even though it was early evening. He turned to Ryuji with a soft smile and he the blonde sighed before following him out of Inokashira Park.

They walked to the train station in silence. Ryuji’s mind was still trying to get a grip on what had happened in the last thirty minutes. He had called Akira pretty, Akira called him pretty, he thought the way Akira acted bashful sometimes was cute… 

They were nearing Akira’s stop and Ryuji found himself wishing that it was just a little farther away. Just so he could stay with Akira a little while longer. If they never reached his house then he would be able to...

“Something wrong?” Akira asked. Ryuji hadn’t even noticed that he was shaking his nervously until he met the other boy’s curious gaze. Akira always seemed to pick up on little things, quirks that most other people would ignore. It was impressive, but also a little scary.

“Can’t hide anything from you, can I?” Ryuji smiled wryly. What should he say? That he really liked the way Akira said his name? That he couldn’t stop thinking about how the other looked in the afternoon sun? That sometimes, Akira’s little dashes of insecurity made something well up inside of him?

Ryuji opened his mouth but the train doors opened up at Yongen-Jaya station before he could say any of that.  
“I’ll tell you tomorrow, you should go,” Ryuji said, nudging Akira out of the train car. 

“Tomorrow.” The other boy looked at him for a brief moment, making sure that Ryuji knew he was serious before nodding and stepping out. Ryuji waved as the doors closed and the train left the station and Akira did the same.

Tomorrow… Ryuji sighed when Akira was no longer visible. He covered his eyes with his arm and fought back the urge to scream in frustration. Just what was going on?

*****************************************************************************************

Ryuji wasn’t able to focus at all during class the next day. Granted, even if he had paid attention he would probably do just as poorly on the next exam as he would if he hadn’t paid attention. He really did try to listen to Ms. Chouno’s lecture, but his concentration was muddled by thoughts of Akira and yesterday, as well as the ‘what-ifs’ of today.

True to his word, Akira had found him as soon as class was over. 

“Want to talk on the roof?” Akira suggested. Quick and to the point. Ryuji put on a smile and nodded, even though he wasn’t sure if his legs could make the trip up the stairs considering they felt like jelly.

The two walked in silence with Akira leading the way. Ryuji still wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but if he just spoke his mind and spoke honestly… he was pretty sure Akira would be okay with that.

“So?” Akira turned and asked after the door to the roof closed behind them. 

“Well, yesterday, I said you were pretty,” Ryuji started off, looking at the floor awkwardly. It felt as though Akira was staring straight through him. “And then you called me pretty.”

“I remember,” Akira replied patiently.

“Well. Remember when we were at that monjayaki place and I said, well,” Ryuji looked up to see Akira’s soft eyes. What was he so nervous about? This was effin’ Akira he was talking to, his best friend! The blonde balled his hands into fists as his resolve strengthened. 

“I said that the place where I fit in… the place that I belong is next to you. Seriously, you are somethin’ else dude. I think that what I felt at that time has only grown stronger… I want to be next to you all the time. Not just as friends or Phantom Thieves, but,” Ryuji stopped and looked at Akira. The other boy looked a little surprised but there was a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“So? Will you stay by my side?” Ryuji asked, his face red and his breathing short. He almost had a heart attack when Akira stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ryuji and laid his head on Ryuji’s shoulders.

“You only had to ask.” The way Akira’s breath felt near his neck and the movement of his chest when he chuckled made Ryuji feel like his heart was beating a million times faster. Ryuji slowly raised his arms and held Akira tight next to him. This felt right, this was where he belonged and he never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at https://twitter.com/MikhailLuca  
> or maybe https://mikhailluca.tumblr.com/  
> I post a lot of gay and a lot of memes.  
> Sometimes I might update on my status/writing... maybe.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
